


Надежда есть

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Надежда есть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.

\- С тебя должок, Пер-рси.

Персиваль вздрагивает, хотя ждал этого визита последние восемнадцать месяцев, два дня и девять с половиной часов.

\- Слушаю, - говорит он тускло. Привычный ритуал раздевания не прерывает: стягивает перчатки из мягкой кожи, вешает на придверный крючок шарф и взмахом отправляет в гардероб пальто. Оно плещет рукавами, уплывая в глубины квартиры. Персиваль не смотрит. Садится в кресло, поддернув брюки и не забыв расстегнуть пиджак.

Из этой ситуации не вывернуться, не сбежать. Это поднятые руки и опущенная на плаху голова - либо Персиваля, либо чужая.

Но все-таки он рад, что это наконец случилось. Каким бы паршивым ни был приказ, он даст определенность. Завершенность. Возможность двинуться дальше или не двигаться никуда - выбор, которого Персиваль был лишен восемнадцать месяцев, тринадцать дней и десять минут.

\- Убей Тесея Скамандера - и мы квиты.

Жизнь друга в обмен на свою. Персиваль бы предпочел пожертвовать собой, но непослушные губы уже говорят:

\- Когда крайний срок?

Магия - беспощадная сука, а магические долги - худшая ее грязь. Вляпавшись, просто так не отчистишься.

\- Как можно быстрее, - безжалостно и деловито распоряжается Гриндельвальд из тени. Его лица и фигуры не видно в густом сумраке алькова. Только блестят тусклыми звездами пряжки на бантах щегольских сапог. - Главный аврор Скамандер стал слишком… эффективен.

“Как можно быстрее” - это без возможности спланировать. Это гарантированная смерть или Азкабан. Одним приказом - двух врагов. Если Персиваль победит - он не станет скрываться от правосудия. Он принципиальный, Гриндельвальду ли не знать. Один в гробу, другой в тюрьме. Если победит Тесей - он будет надолго выбит из колеи. Один в гробу, другой в депрессии. Гриндельвальд выждал, выбрал цель - и метко ударил. Может щегольски отвернуться, уже зная, что успеха - трагедии - не избежать.

\- Я понял, - роняет Персиваль в пустоту. Гостиная снова принадлежит лишь ему.

Уже ненадолго. Он зря раздевался.

Магический долг тянет, толкает вперед, к действию. Персиваль зовет обратно пальто, перчатки и шарф, одевается и аппарирует к порогу МАКУСА.

Он там больше не работает. Уволился, не успев восстановиться. Знал, что долг его жизни - слишком большая брешь в безопасности всей страны. И знал, что лишь оттягивает неизбежное. Надеялся - глупо, наивно надеялся, что Гриндельвальда успеют убить прежде, чем он вернется, чтобы взыскать причитающееся ему по праву силы.

Да, Персиваль так сильно надеялся.

На Тесея.

Больше надеяться не на кого. Долг придется отрабатывать на совесть. Ни предупредить, ни подыграть Тесею магия не даст. Персиваль берет портал до Лондона, зная, что идет всерьез убивать своего друга, и улыбается ведьме из транспортного отдела, потому что не имеет выбора себя выдавать.

В Лондоне солнечное весеннее утро, из тех редких, которые обещают обновление всему живому. Персиваль делает несколько шагов от старой телефонной будки, до неприметного тупичка с мусорными контейнерами. Шугает оттуда бездомного, выставляет отводящие не-магов чары и последний раз в жизни аппарирует сам.

Хотя… нет. Последний самостоятельный раз был сегодня, когда Персиваль вернулся домой. Сейчас его ведет чужая воля, и противиться ей нет сил. Без магии долг жизни перед магом не был бы страшен. Персиваль бы предпочел ее потерять, лишь бы не случилось того, что происходит прямо сейчас, но не нашел способа.

Он оказывается в знакомой опустевшей квартире. Здесь мрачно, здесь все вертикальные поверхности заклеены фото и газетными вырезками, между которыми тянется паутина разноцветных логических нитей. Все горизонтальные - погребены под файлами, стопками фотографий и кипами писем. Персиваль видел этот пейзаж однажды - спустя две недели после похорон Литы. Но сеть тогда забирала лишь одну стену в кабинете Тесея. К сегодняшнему дню - заполонила всю квартиру. Персиваль профессиональным взглядом отслеживает связи. Перед ним развертывается во всей красе причина, по которой он сейчас здесь: Тесей как прилежный паук почти сплел идеальную ловушку на свою жертву. Он цеплял свои нити к событиям и людям, и тщательно выверенный узор паутины готов был принять в свои объятия жирную добычу.

Но добыча и сама оказалась с ядовитым жалом. Персиваль достает палочку и садится в ближайшее кресло. Оттуда приходится выкинуть ворох каких-то газет, но Тесею они все равно не понадобятся.

Персиваль ждет, как ждал в его доме Гриндельвальд.

Здесь проще застать Тесея врасплох, чем на работе. Сюда привело его чутье опытного хищника. Персиваль таится в засаде. И его цель приходит - но не в центр гостиной, где ждал Персиваль и куда аппарировал сам. Тесей появляется у него за спиной и говорит “Экспеллиармус” раньше, чем Персиваль успевает вскочить из кресла.

Его глодает облегчение. Недолго - вдруг Тесей сейчас опознает старого друга и бросит палочку обратно? Тогда у Персиваля не останется выбора.

Но Тесей щурит глаза - и… Это не Тесей.

Напротив Персиваля стоит, хмуря выцветшие на жестоком солнце брови, Ньютон Скамандер. У него, в отличие от брата, нет причин доверять Персивалю Грейвзу. Они не знакомы - не считая фиаско с Гриндельвальдом и похорон Литы. Ее, если на то пошло, Персиваль знал лучше.

Если бы только он мог дать знать, что нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя возвращать ему палочку!

Персиваль судорожно думает. Что осело в памяти о Ньютоне Скамандере? Что рассказывали Тесей и Лита, что было в скудном рабочем досье?

Мало, ничтожно мало, чтобы принять верное решение быстро. Все, на что может опереться Персиваль: как Тесей сетовал, что Ньют не терпит авторитетов, даже тех, что желают ему исключительно добра. И как Лита добавляла: “Веди себя как Персиваль, а не как директор Грейвз, и с Ньютом у тебя проблем не будет”, - предвосхищая их возможное знакомство.

\- Верните мне палочку. Немеделенно, - чеканит Персиваль самым начальственным голосом, на который способен. Любой подчиненный, даже бывший, послушался бы не задумываясь. Ньютон хмурится сильнее и говорит:

\- Мистер Грейвз, если не ошибаюсь?

В голосе подозрение, что он как раз-таки ошибается. Взгляд знакомых глаз на чужом лице - как на врага. Как на Гриндельвальда. Статистически почти невозможное, любой бы отмел мысль на подлете. Ньютон ведет себя так, словно вероятность не в долях процентов, а ровные пятьдесят. На нем плохо сидит поношенное серое пальто, он нескладный, и его впалые щеки перемазаны в пыли. Он полностью прав.

\- Не ошибаетесь. - На этот раз Персиваль копирует надменность самых сволочных аристократов Старого Света. Выходит восхитительно. Выводит из себя. - Палочку, мистер Скамандер. Иначе я вынужден буду забрать ее силой.

Ни слова неправды, ни слова наперекор долгу. Только для него, все - для него. Получить палочку любой ценой, исполнить презназначенное кредитором, вернуть себе свою жизнь.

Персиваля спасает его неуверенность. Знай он точно, что лишь укрепляет Ньютона в решимости не возвращать оружие подозрительному знакомому - знакомому ли? - никакая хитрость не позволила бы провести магию. Сколь бы сильно ни хотел - не сумел бы сказать ничего, кроме “Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Буду благодарен, если получу обратно палочку. Ньют, не так ли?”. Однако Персиваль впервые видит Ньютона лично, и уверенности, что придется ему по душе, а что насторожит, у него нет. Персиваль всего лишь выбрал одну из стратегий поведения, которая может сработать.

\- Силой? Попробуйте.

Ньютона не смущают угрозы могущественных магов. Не смущает и полноценная дуэль. Персиваль неплохо колдует без палочки, но сила его заклятий рассеянная. От щитов и атак взвихряются, застилая обзор, многочисленные фотографии, пергаменты и газеты. Они громадными снежинками мечутся по гостиной в буре поднявшейся магии. Ньютон теряется в них, его перемещения не отследить, и его залинания Персиваль блокирует на чистой интуиции. Каждый его успех - его же поражение, но иначе нельзя. Идет обратный отсчет до того, как вернется домой хозяин, почуяв дуэль в собственном логове. Персивалю кровь из носу нужно заполучить обратно палочку, пока это не случилось. Он почти сжигает годами собранные сведения, чтобы не мешали. Не успевает на долю секунды - ту самую, что требуется Тесею на аппарацию и беглую оценку положения. Персивалю в спину бьет мощнейшее Оглушающее. Он Тесею друг, но он атаковал Ньюта. Выбор, кого защищать, перед Тесеем даже не стоит.

Забытье блаженно.

Персиваль бы остался в нем навечно, если бы мог.

\- Тесей на вас не злится. Он просил сразу передать.

Это первое, что регистрирует мозг Персиваля после дуэли.

\- Я рад. Но не понимаю. - Голос сипит, словно он очень долго говорил.

Окружение плывет перед глазами, затянутое мутной пленкой почти сформировавшейся катаракты. Четкий лишь один силуэт. На нем больше нет пальто. Остался горчичный, мягкий на вид жилет и видавшие виды парусиновые брюки с кожаными заплатками на манер ковбойских.

Персиваль обнаруживает себя в большом кресле, любовном гнездышке на двоих. Склонившись над ним, его озабоченно и недоверчиво разглядывает Ньютон.

\- Вам лучше не отвечать пока, - заключает он и протягивает стакан восхитительно сладкой воды. Длинные пальцы чувственно обнимают запотевший стакан. - Веритасерум, похоже, еще действует.

Конечно. Тесей мигом отбросил дружбу, когда напали на последнего человека в мире, кого он мог называть семьей. Персиваля обездвижили и допросили по всем правилам. Раз не развязали - Персиваль дергает стянутыми в запястьях руками, - значит, Тесей не считает, что можно отпускать. Но без сознания держать не стали. Жаль.

\- Я задам только один вопрос - как вы себя чувствуете? Физически, - поспешно дополняет Ньютон. Ему явно не хочется слушать пространный монолог о тонкой душевной организации совершенно незнакомого человека.

\- Приемлемо, - отвечает Персиваль в соответствии с невысказанным пожеланием. - Спасибо за заботу.

\- Не за что, мистер Грейвз. Еще воды?

\- Нет, спасибо. По крайней мере, теперь вы уверены, что я именно тот, за кого себя выдаю, - невесело усмехается Персиваль. Дымка Веритасерума постепенно развеивается, позволяя вспомнить, как шел допрос.

Тесей спрашивал о причинах нападения и отношениях с Гриндельвальдом. Ведомый зельем, Персиваль рассказал ему все и еще немного. Магия долга была сильна - но в обстоятельствах, в которых долг не может быть исполнен, она отступила.

Персиваль ликовал. Немного.

Как только он окончательно уверится, что долг больше не исполнить, магия возьмет свое. Невыполненное условие разъест душу.

Если только…

\- Тесей просил передать еще кое-что, - внезапно говорит Ньютон и понимающе, сочувственно кивает. - Он очень близко к Гриндельвальду. Надежда есть.

Но это больше не надежда на то, что Тесей убьет мерзавца раньше, чем тот затребует свой долг за сохраненную когда-то жизнь. Это надежда, что Тесей сумеет перебить их с Гриндельвальдом безусловный магических контракт, перекинуть на себя, вынудить признанного мастера слова оговориться так, что Персиваль теперь будет должен жизнь не ему, а Тесею. Это отменит просьбу предыдущего кредитора. И это почти невозможно.

Зная Персиваля и нелюбовь к ложным ожиданиям, Тесей бы такое никогда не передал. Но Ньютон не находится под воздействием Веритасерума. И утешает, как умеет.

Интересно, какие слова он подобрал бы, если бы это была не первая их встреча? Персиваль снисходительно, с щемящей нежностью и грустью разглядывает длинную линию ровного носа и чуть сутулые худые плечи. Ньютон покусывает губу. Догадался, что его раскусили, ищет слова, которые могли бы залатать дыру в разговоре. И наконец повторяет:

\- Надежда есть, мистер Грейвз.

\- Только для вас, мистер Скамандер, - отвечает Персиваль. Веритасерум уже не оправдание - но Ньютон этого не знает. - Мне надеяться нечего.

А Ньютон вдруг вспыхивает озарением, хватает с кофейного столика крошечный прозрачный пузырек и отмеряет ровно каплю себе под язык. Он длинный, ровный, розовый. Тонкие губы поблескивают после того, как Ньютон недовольно их облизывает. В воде и напитках не чувствуется, но сам по себе вкус у Веритасерума мерзкий, с приторной кислинкой гнилой малины. Два глубоких вдоха - на действие, - и Ньютон твердо говорит:

\- Надежда - именно для вас, мистер Грейвз. Для меня - уверенность. Все будет хорошо.

Персиваль пожимает плечами.

Он не верит.

Но вопреки логике, вопреки опыту, вопреки здравому смыслу надеется, что солнечный весенний день принесет обновление не только природе, но и его жизни.

Надеется до самого конца.


End file.
